


The Best Gift Of The Season

by megsblackfire



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Christmas Party, Concentual Possession, Eldritch Abomination, Gift Exchange, Lots of Teeth and Eyes, M/M, Unconditional Love, you never thought you'd see so many weird tags did you?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 18:46:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8907766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megsblackfire/pseuds/megsblackfire
Summary: It's the Overwatch Christmas Party and Jack Morrison, A.K.A Soldier 76 is in attendance. But wasn't he supposed to have a "plus one"? Where are they and why is he acting a little funny?It's been a long while since Jack's been able to properly gift the love of his life. What's the best gift to give a mostly-dead man? Something from the heart, of course. What the best gift in return? Well, that's a little tougher to explain, but he loves it anyways.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays, everyone! Regardless of what you're celebrating, I hope it's a good time of the year for you. What a year it's been, too. My work has exploded since July! From being mostly inactive to suddenly uploading more than ten stories in the span of six months! It boggles my mind XD Thank you all so much for your support, it means so much to me.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

“You’re late.”

Jack didn’t look up as he took another drag of his cigarette. It was an unfortunate habit he’d picked up while on the run. There was no addiction to it; the chemicals in his body stopped him from getting addicted to anything, even coffee. He remembered his first undercover job where the gang members tried to get him to shoot up heroin and….

No. It wasn’t his job; he was never an undercover agent. Jack shook his head fondly and chuckled. That was Gabe’s memory. May as well have been his at this point, but it was a good idea to at least try to differentiate between them. Don’t need him accidentally chiming into a conversation that he really shouldn’t even have a clue what was going on.

“You’re late,” he repeated as he turned around to face the newcomer.

Reaper drifted closer, but didn’t say a word. He just stared down the cliffside to where the Watchpoint was having its Christmas Party. They were far enough away that they didn’t hear the music, but they could see the light spilling out of the windows onto the soft, untouched snow. Jack reached out and bumped his elbow against Reaper’s.

“Hey,” he murmured. “I want you there. Who gives a fuck what everyone else thinks?”

Reaper turned his head towards him and Jack sensed the tension in his aura. It was a mix of fear and anger; more fear than anger. No, not anger; annoyance. Directed at everyone, including himself. Jack tried not to preen over how good he was getting at reading Reaper’s emotions. What a good supportive partner he was learning to read the new body language of his eldritch lover.

“Just me and you,” Jack murmured as he laced their fingers together. “No one else matters.”

Reaper nodded. “Right,” he murmured. “Right. Fuck. I shouldn’t be this nervous. I’m the fucking Reaper.”

“You’re still just a man,” Jack chuckled. “Who is currently freezing his husband out. What an inconsiderate bastard you are.”

“I’m cold too,” Reaper nudged his mask against Jack’s cheek.

“Then come inside and get warm,” Jack smiled.

They lifted their masks and kissed. Reaper collapsed into smoke and rushed down Jack’s throat through his mouth and nose. Jack coughed as his eyes watered and he set a hand over his heart. Black smoke burst past his lips as he coughed, but he smiled as Gabriel settled into his cells. They were soul-to-soul, mind-to-mind, and heart-to-heart. No secret existed between them; Gabriel’s fear and trepidation was Jack’s, but Jack’s confidence was Gabriel’s. They would be fine, just as they always were.

Jack waited for Gabriel to get reacquainted with his body, puffing on the remains of his cigarette. He exhaled as he felt Gabriel play with every muscle from his head to his toes, toying with his pecs and making them bounce until Jack started laughing. He was still laughing as Gabriel made him pelvic thrust and fell over as his dick started spinning in a circle.

“Gabriel! Honestly!” he howled as he lay in the snow. “You have your own to play with! Stop spinning mine!”

His hand came up and pushed roughly through his white hair, combing it back even as snow continued melting in it. Love bubbled warmly in his chest as his fingers slid down the curve of his jaw and cupped his cheek. He nuzzled his hand before slowly sitting up with a groan.

He hauled himself to his feet and picked up his rifle, slinging it over his shoulder. He picked his way down the cliffside carefully before he dropped down onto the familiar path heading up to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. He wandered up the path, smiling as Gabriel pointed out little details others might have missed.

There was the first place Jesse ever saw snow; Gabriel should still have the video saved somewhere in the database. Over there Lena almost broke her neck falling off the building on her first time-jump; Jack almost had a heart attack when she was lying on the ground. Angela used to go out there to look at the stars when she was feeling homesick; Gabriel hoped she was homesick all the time now. Fareeha scraped her knee and cried until Reinhardt kissed it better; they all had pictures of that somewhere.

They were little memories that Jack wasn’t always there to see, but they were slowly becoming his too. This new connection of theirs was making sure of it. His own memories were filtering through to Gabriel as well, letting him feel connected to a place that he didn’t always get a chance to enjoy.

His chest tightened as they approached the front doors, but Jack kept their legs moving. Now wasn’t the time to get cold feet. Even if their toes were freezing. Angela spotted him first and let out a loud gasp before she rushed forward.

“Jack! I’m so happy you made it!” she laughed as she hugged him close.

“Good to see you in good spirits,” Jack murmured as he hugged her. “You look beautiful in that dress, Angie.”

Angela blushed and waved a hand. So she finally learned some modest— Gabe, that’s not nice. Jack smiled as he followed Angela up to the doors of the building, ignoring the way Gabriel growled at her inside of his head. He was allowed to be mad at her; just because Jack had forgiven her didn’t mean he had forgotten what she had done to Gabriel. How could he ever forget what Gabriel had gone through in Angela’s attempt to overcome death?

“I was starting to worry you wouldn’t show up,” Angela confessed. “But, I thought you said it would be you plus one.”

“He’s a little shy at the moment; he’ll show when he’s comfortable,” Jack shrugged.

“Didn’t take you long to find a replacement,” Jesse snapped as he stormed over. “What, you hear your partner died and you immediately snatched up the first…!”

Jack hand shot out and grabbed Jesse’s hat off of his head. He twisted, shoving his fingers into the brown locks and ruffling them as roughly as he could until Jesse was almost bent double. Jesse yelped in pain and surprise, twisting to get away. Jack smirked as Jesse stumbled backwards and stared at him like he was out of his mind.

“Do you think that low of me, Jesse?” he asked as he turned away.

“My hat,” Jesse demanded.

“You’ll get it back when you can take it back,” Jack replied as he dropped the hat onto his head. “Comfy. You really broke this in.”

“Jack!” Jesse whined and trotted after him. “Come on! Don’t be pulling a Gabe on me!”

Jack turned and lowered one corner of his visor. He grinned at Jesse, watching his kid’s mouth open in alarm. He winked a smoky, black sclera-encased blue eye at him and put his visor back in place. Jesse let out another whine and pouted as Jack continued on into the party.

“Jack!” Reinhardt boomed as soon as he walked through the door. “You are looking good, my friend! Come! I will get you a drink! You like rum, correct?”

“Rum and coke,” Jack smiled as he let himself be dragged over to the bar.

Reinhardt whipped him up a glass of his favourite concoction and added an umbrella to the glass. He grinned as Jack laughed and sipped on his drink. The alcohol tasted better than the sludge he’d drank while on the run and he felt a little lightheaded for a moment. Then Torbjorn was laughing at him for his ‘girly-drink’ and Jack rolled his eyes.

“I’m drinking more alcohol in this one concoction than you get in your beer,” Jack reminded him.

Torbjorn waved a hand dismissively before Ana walked over and hugged Jack tightly. He returned the hug, pressing his forehead against hers.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“It wasn’t your fault,” Ana soothed and patted his cheek. “You look good, Jack.”

“Felt better,” Jack joked before he pulled back. “You look amazing, Ana.”

Ana snorted and waved a hand. “I know where Jesse gets his charms,” she teased before stepping aside.

Lena tackled him, burrowing her face into his chest with a happy squeal. Jack set his drink on the bar before he spun around with Lena held tightly to his chest. She kicked her feet happily behind her, heels clacking as she dropped back to her feet. She grinned up at him, bright brown eyes sparkling with delight.

“I’ve missed you,” she laughed before poking his nose. “Why did you let us believe you were dead, Dad?”

“Safer for everyone until I was ready to take on the forces that shut Overwatch down,” Jack replied as he kissed her forehead. “I’m sorry, dove.”

“You should be,” Lena pouted before she leaned in close. “And I can’t believe you shot me, Papi,” she hissed.

Jack leaned in close as Gabriel took control of his vocal chords. “You’ll notice I never hit you once, doveling,” he teased. “And you were shooting right back. Papi is very proud of you.”

Lena laughed and hugged him again. She grabbed his drink and dragged him along behind her over to where her friends were. She pulled him in tightly beside her and rested her head happily against his chest.

“Everyone, this is Jack Morrison, former Striker Commander of Overwatch, currently the vigilante Soldier: 76, and the best Dad ever,” she said happily.

Jack inclined his head to the stunned newcomers and took his drink back from Lena. He sipped it, smirking a little as Gabriel purred at the taste. Someone cleared their throat and Jack glanced at Hanzo Shimada.

“You are...partners with the one known as Reaper,” the man said slowly.

“Am I?” Jack asked as he tilted his head to the side.

What a very Gabriel thing to do. Nice work there, darling. Way to give away everything if Genji is within sight. He’ll know that head tilt anywhere. Hush, Jack, he’s working.

“Well, it’s what everyone says,” Lucio piped up. “You and Gabe used to be attached at the hip before the Swiss Headquarters was destroyed.”

“We were,” Jack agreed. Still are. More literally now than before.

“Are you now?” Hana demanded as she crossed her arms over her chest. “You know he’s shot at us!”

“You’ve also shot at him, I expect,” Jack shrugged a shoulder as he sipped his drink.

A cloud of black smoke exited his nostrils as he exhaled. Jack rolled his eyes as another cloud escaped past his lips. Everyone else scrambled back in alarm as Jack tipped his head back and shot a billowing cloud towards the ceiling.

The smoke coalesced and dropped to the ground, winding its way around Jack until Reaper’s mask bumped against his head. Jack let out a soft chuckle as he reached up to cup Reaper’s face. Reaper nuzzled his face into Jack’s hand, purring loudly as his arms wrapped around his waist.

“Dramatic as always, _mi luna_ ,” Jack teased.

“I have a reputation to uphold,” Reaper chuckled before he brushed his mask aside and kissed his cheek. “Share?”

“Mooch,” Jack snorted as he handed his drink over. “You can pick your jaws up off the ground now. He’s not going to be trouble. Except to me of course; what are partners for?”

Lena giggled as she latched onto Reaper’s front and buried her face in his chest. He hugged her close, dragging his claws through her brown hair. Jesse stormed over from where he was talking with Angela and tried to punch him, only to find himself in a headlock under Reaper’s right arm.

“Still haven’t learned,” Reaper chuckled as his attire gave way to a sharp black and gray suit that hugged his body nicely. “You can’t sneak up on me.”

“Let go!” Jesse whined as he wiggled for freedom.

“Holy shit,” Hana covered her mouth and backed up.

“I do cut a fine figure,” Gabriel smirked as he let Jesse drop to the ground. “Thank you for noticing.”

“Close the extra eyes, Gabe,” Jack teased as he reached for his drink. The tendril of smoke that was holding it lifted the glass out of his reach and he sighed. “Gabe, how old are you?”

“Old enough to still fuck around with you,” Gabriel purred as he turned towards Jack.

The eyes on his cheekbones narrowed as he grinned, not quite closing. Everyone was watching him fearfully, clearly not sure what to expect from the mercenary that had been trying to kill them only a few days ago. The only ones that seemed calm were Lena and Jesse, but that was only because they were used to Gabriel’s new look. A tendril of smoke reached out to toy with Jack’s visor, but Jack reached up to brush it away.

“I’m not walking around blind all night, Gabe,” Jack scolded.

“I can be your eyes; I have more than enough to spare,” Gabriel smirked.

“Don’t even get me started on how wrong that is,” Jack said as he turned around.

A tendril wrapped around his waist and pulled him up against Gabriel’s chest. Jack let out a long suffering sigh and pushed to get away.

“Gabe, I’m getting a drink since you stole mine,” he said. The tendril tightened around him. “Gabriel. Let. Go.”

“No,” Gabriel purred as he nuzzled Jack’s neck. “We can share this one just fine. You just have to drink it from my mouth.”

“Tempting,” Jack smirked as he reached up to cup Gabriel’s face. “Also rather gross. I know where that mouth has been.”

 _“All over your cock,”_ Gabriel growled in his ear.

“You two are disgusting,” Hana whined. “No one wants to see the old man and his eldritch abomination boyfriend acting like this! It’s gross!”

“Fine,” Gabriel snorted as he wrapped his arm around Jack’s waist. “We’ll just go elsewhere then. Ungrateful brat.”

“Gabe, wai—,” Jack started to say before he was dragged down into shadows.

They emerged near the bar and Jack groaned as his stomach twisted painfully. He hated shadow-stepping. He always wanted to puke when they emerged. He glared at his husband and huffed miserably; jackass should have given him a better warning. Gabriel nuzzled him gently, running his fingers through Jack’s hair.

“I need more of a warning, jackass,” Jack huffed.

He covered his mouth as Gabriel sucked on his neck, shooting his husband another glare. Really, he was going to get handsy here? Their former strike team was right there! Gabriel grinned deviously before he lifted a hand and ran it under Jack’s shirt. He was about to tell his husband off, but his scolding turned into a stuttered gasp as he felt a mouth pressing toothy kisses to his stomach. That was totally cheating and Gabriel knew it! Time to call in the big guns since he couldn’t combat him on his own.

“Ana!” Jack whined. “Ana, he’s being a jerk!”

“You brought him here; you get to deal with him,” Ana called back. “Not my problem.”

“It will be if he starts fucking me over the bar!” Jack shouted.

“Like that hasn’t happened at a Christmas Party before,” Ana cackled.

“Ana!” Jack whined before Gabriel’s claws dug into his hips. “Ana, please!”

“Gabriel, do remember that we can see you and that anything you do to Jack will be reflected on you,” Ana warned.

“Mmm,” Gabriel purred. “You won’t see a thing, I promise.”

“Why me?” Jack whined. “I got you into the party and this is how I’m repaid?”

“Jack, you used to love it when I bounced you in my lap at parties,” Gabriel growled playfully in his ear.

“We were younger and stupid and it was in a dark corner of the room,” Jack snapped.

“I can make it dark,” Gabriel purred.

“No,” Jack huffed.

“Fine,” Gabriel sighed as he settled back against the bar and played with Jack’s ears. “You’re so boring, _mi sol_.”

Jack huffed before he slapped the cowboy hat down onto Gabriel’s head. He tried to get to his feet, but billowy tendrils wrapped tightly around his hips and pulled him back onto Gabriel’s lap. He rolled his eyes and settled against Gabriel’s chest, shifting just enough to dig his sit-bones into Gabriel’s lap.

“You could at least get me a drink,” Jack growled. “You owe me that much.”

“¿ _Por ti? Lo que sea_ ,” Gabriel chuckled as he nuzzled Jack’s neck.

He twisted around to watch what his tendrils were doing behind the bar and Jack bolted. Gabriel laughed and chased after him as they weaved between the other agents. Gabriel slapped Jesse’s hat back down onto his head a little roughly as they raced by, earning a soft yelp of surprise.

“Run, Dad, run!” Lena cackled with glee. “Don’t make it easy for him!”

“Move or I’ll run you over,” Jack warned as he vaulted a table.

Jack darted out of the room with Gabriel hot on his heels, ignoring the indignant shouts of anyone that got shoved out of the way. Gabriel let out a hunting shriek and Jack ducked under his arms. He shot a smirk over his shoulder and crouched low as he turned a corner, pushing off of the ground with his fingers. Gabriel’s body exploded into smoke behind him, following him with a soft growl.

Jack burst out into the cooling winter night and scrambled up the stairs towards the comm towers. He skidded a little over the ground, cursing as his foot scraped over the metal walkway. A fall from this height would hurt like hell; wouldn’t kill him, but it would put a damper on his plans. He pushed himself forward and grabbed the first rung of the ladder. He hauled himself up and Gabriel circled quietly below him before following him.

Jack tumbled into the warm control room and smiled as he sprawled out on the blankets he had set out earlier. It was hard to plan a surprise for someone that would know all of his thoughts the instant he was in his skin, but he had figured out a thing or two. Namely that Gabriel would try to forget anything that he deemed a surprise and this was a very big surprise.

Gabriel materialized above him and cocked an eyebrow. “What is all of this, _mi luna_?” he asked.

“My surprise for you,” Jack chuckled as he rolled onto his back. “Give me a minute. I’m not a young man anymore.”

Gabriel snorted as he knelt down and covered Jack’s face and neck in kisses. “Where does it hurt?” he asked.

“Gabe, it’s fine; I’m just winded,” Jack tried to push his husband away. Gabriel refused to budge and Jack relented, touching his ribs. “Cracked them a few days ago from a fall,” he admitted. “Thought they were fine. Haven’t had to run in a while.”

Gabriel nudged his jaw with his nose and Jack opened his mouth. Gabriel poured smoke down his throat; it was silken and warm and made him shiver with delight; and directed the nanites towards the damaged bone. Jack groaned softly as he felt the bone stitch itself back together properly. It felt strange, different than a biotic field but just as comforting. Maybe that was just because it was from Gabriel.

Shyly, he guided the smoke down to his hips and Gabriel dutifully eased away the stiffness that was starting to take hold. The cold was worse as he got older and running in it was not doing his joints any good. He expected arthritis to set in any year now. Jack exhaled and blew a stream of black smoke towards the ceiling.

“I love it when you blow me,” Gabriel purred.

Jack coughed and laughed, shaking his head at his husband. “Really, Gabe?” he demanded. “And you used to give me shit over my use of puns!”

Gabriel shrugged and settled down beside him. “I have gained an appreciation for your puns,” he replied as his demonic eyes watched him. “Now, tell me why you set up a private little supper for us.”

Jack rolled over and ran his fingers through Gabriel’s salt and pepper curls. “The first time you possessed me, I was terrified,” he murmured. “Suddenly, there was something inside of me that knew all of my secrets, all of my doubts and fears and regrets. A black, terrifying creature that seemed as shocked and scared as I was that it was there. Then, in an instant, you weren’t Reaper, the merc trying to kill me, you were Gabriel again. You filled me in a way that you never could before, supporting me even as it felt like I was falling apart.”

Gabriel’s arms snaked around his chest and pulled him close. His warm face nuzzled against Jack’s cheek, letting him smell the ash and smoke that encompassed Gabriel now.

“You forgave me,” Jack murmured. “You saw everything that I had gone through trying to keep everyone in Overwatch safe, all the sacrifices I made so that others might benefit, and you let your anger go. I saw everything you struggled with while in Blackwatch. I saw how every decision weighed on you and I forgave you too. And in that moment, Gabe, I knew that I could never let you go again.”

Jack sat up and reached under the pillows set up around the bottle of wine and pulled out a carefully wrapped gift. He smiled and held it out for Gabriel to take. Tears were burning his eyes as Gabriel gingerly picked the present up like it was made of glass.

“Merry Christmas, Gabriel Reyes,” Jack whispered.

Gabriel looked at him closely before he tore the present open. He held the velvet box in his hand, eyes widening as he fumbled with the lid. He stared at the rings sitting in the velvet box before he closed his eyes and held the box to his chest.

“You found them,” he whispered. “How…?”

“I remembered where it was that they were kept in Grand Mesa,” Jack smiled. “Getting my pulse rifle wasn’t the first time I’d broken in there. Just the first time I was caught.”

Gabriel laughed as he slipped his ring over his knuckle and smiled at the golden band. “Oh, _mi sol_ , I never thought I’d see this again,” he murmured. “I have nothing to give you in return.”

“You’re here, that’s all I care about, Gabriel,” Jack chuckled.

He scooted closer and took his ring, slipping it over his own finger. It felt good to have his ring back. It was a comfort he hadn’t felt in years. When their relationship had gotten rocky, they had agreed to take them off until things could be sorted out. They’d stored them in a locker that ended up getting moved to Grand Mesa by accident, but Jack had made sure to keep tabs on the damn thing. Then Zurich happened and they’d never gotten a chance to fix what they had lost.

Those days were gone. There was only the future to look forward to. One that they would both share in together, however things may come.

Gabriel narrowed his eyes before he gently kissed Jack’s lips. Jack returned the kiss eagerly, purring into Gabriel’s mouth as his big hands rolled down Jack’s shoulders and dug into his back. He arched into Gabriel’s chest, groaning as he felt heat building between his legs. Gabriel’s mouth trailed down his neck before he tugged at Jack’s shirt.

“I have an offer for you,” he murmured against Jack’s throat. “Let me make you like me. Let us share this curse so that it is not so lonely.”

Jack’s eyes widened and he stared up at Gabriel in disbelief. Gabriel looked away, clearing his throat.

“I understand if you do not want this curse,” he murmured. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have….”

Jack pulled him back into a kiss, clinging to him tightly. “Gabriel, give me your curse,” he growled. “We will be the most unstoppable force on the planet. Nothing will stand in our way. Nothing.”

Gabriel smiled and it stretched across his face as his jaw cracked open. “I love it when you get blood-thirsty,” he purred. “We will get our answers,” he promised. “But first, let’s see if you survive.”

Jack laughed, unafraid of Gabriel harming him. He knew this was going to hurt, but it wouldn’t be intentional on Gabriel’s part. Gabriel’s arms wrapped tightly around him and pulled him in close. Their lips pressed together and Gabriel directed his smoke down Jack’s throat.

It burned. Jack’s eyes watered and he whimpered, pulling away on instinct. Gabriel let him pull a short distance away, but his hand stayed on the back of Jack’s head. His eyes were apologetic as his smoke continued to eat him alive from the inside out. Jack reached up to grip his chest, whimpering as his soul pulsed against his rapidly decaying fingertips.

Gabriel wrapped a hand around his soul and pulled it from Jack’s decaying body. He stared in awe as the blue orb trembled and pulsed in Gabriel’s palm. Gabriel brought it up to his mouth and gently kissed it, his eyes distant for a moment. He lowered it to his chest and pushed it in, letting the blue orb join with his own soul. It would be safe for now.

Jack let out a stream of black smoke from between his lips. He blinked and Gabriel’s body split open. Teeth reached for him from the broken expansion of Gabriel’s chest and roar filled the air between them. Jack tumbled forward as his spine snapped in half and Gabriel devoured him whole. He sank into the tumbling blackness, feeling his body be reduced to nothing but cells and the nanites latch onto each one desperately. His last coherent thought was “did it work” before he passed out.

* * *

 

Jesse and Lena climbed up into the comm tower first thing in the morning. They smirked at each other; how typical of Jack and Gabe to have sex all night and be tuckered out in the morning. They were sleeping a little awkwardly; since when did Jack sleep practically on top of Gabriel? Or keep his face tucked into Gabriel’s neck like he was scared for his life? Must have been some really rough sex if they were that dead to the world.

“Ooh, they didn’t even open the wine,” Jesse whispered as he creeped past them. “And it’s the good stuff, Lena. Papi would be appalled if we let it go to waste.”

Lena rolled her eyes and knelt down as Jack began to stir. She smiled as he lifted his head, waving wildly so that he could see the motion. He smiled and waved back, stretching out and rolling off of Gabriel’s chest.

“Good night?” she asked.

“Mmm,” Jack nodded his head. “Don’t wake Gabe; let him sleep.”

Lena nodded her head as Jack yawned. The scars on his face opened and yawned with him as long curved fangs stretched out into the cool morning air. Lena screamed and threw herself away from the bundle of blankets on the floor. Jack jerked as if he had been slapped and four other eyes opened around his milky blue ones. They stared at her, secondary eyelids sliding left to right across his eyes. Lena scrambled backwards, mouth opening and closing in shock.

“Lena, what’s wrong?” Jack asked. “You look….” His eyes widened and he covered his mouth. One of them, anyways. “I can see you.” He twisted and grabbed Gabriel’s shoulder, shaking him until he woke with a groan. “Gabe, Gabe you fixed my eyes!” he whimpered happily. “I can see, Gabe!”

“Mmm,” Gabriel opened an eye and smiled. “I don’t think I fixed anything,” he yawned before leaning up to kiss one of the eyes on Jack’s brow.

Jack let out a soft noise—was that an honest to god ‘chu’?—and closed the eyes on the left side of his face. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

Gabriel lifted an eyebrow before his extra eyes opened. Jack blinked before his eyes widened. He threw himself away from Gabriel and covered his face, hunching over so that his entire head was hidden from sight.

“Don’t look at me!” Jack sobbed.

“Ssh, Jack,” Gabriel soothed as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s shoulders and hugged him close. “ _Mi sol_ , you look fine.”

“Lena didn’t scream the first time she saw you!” Jack sobbed. “I’m a monster! Don’t look at me, Gabriel!”

Gabriel shot Lena a glare and she flinched. Well, to be fair, she wasn’t expecting his face to split open like that, Gabe! He let out a low growl and his face disintegrated enough to reveal the twisted canines in his extra mouths. Lena lifted her hands to placate him before zipping over to Jack and hugging him tightly.

“I’m sorry, Daddy,” she murmured against his cheek. “I was caught off-guard. I wasn’t expecting your scars to open.”

“My scars opened?” Jack whispered in horror.

“Uh huh; they have teeth now,” Lena said as she poked one of the fangs sitting against the edge of the mouth running down most of Jack’s face. “Pretty freaky. Talon will shit themselves as soon as they see it.”

“My scars are mouths,” Jack whispered. “Gabe...Gabe, I wasn’t ready for that.”

“I didn’t think that would happen either,” Gabriel admitted. “Here,” he kissed over Jack’s face, soothing the eldritch additions back into Jack’s pale flesh. “They’ll flare up whenever you get stressed. We’ll work on control later.”

“So, no one minds if I drink the wine, right?” Jesse called.

A white, smoky tendril shot out of Jack’s back and smacked Jesse’s hand. “No alcohol before lunch,” he scolded.

“Ow,” Jesse whined and rubbed his hand. “That actually really hurt, Jack, the hell?”

The tendril twisted and poked Jesse’s nose. “Don’t start with me,” Jack warned. “Okay, Gabe, how do I get clothes on me since I’m pretty sure you ate mine.”

Gabriel kissed him gently. “I’ll handle it for now,” he soothed. “Ugly Christmas sweaters?” he asked.

“Sure,” Jack chuckled.

Gabriel cracked his knuckles before black smoke engulfed them both. When it settled, Gabriel was wearing a red and green knitted nightmare of a sweater complete with little owls and Reaper masks. Jack was in a blue and white sweater covered in snowflakes and oddly place ‘76’s. Most importantly though, was what was on the chest. Or rather what wasn’t there.

Lena giggled and tumbled backwards, snorting with laughter. Jack touched his chest and let out a long sigh. Papi was still as playful as ever and Jack had to suffer for it.

“Gabe, we don’t need boob windows,” he sighed. “No one wants to see our old man tits.”

“Why not?” Gabriel teased as he drifted behind Jack and groped him, earning a soft squeak. “These are still very perky tits. Anyone would be jealous.”

“Gabe, please,” Jack whined as Lena and Jesse started laughing harder. “Please, just cover my chest. I don’t want to freeze on the way back to base.”

“Oh, alright,” Gabriel sighed.

The whole in Jack’s sweater closed, but a zipper was seated in its place. Jack touched the zipper and frowned. He tipped his head to the side and blinked at the ground.

“Gabe, why is there a zipper?” he asked slowly.

“Well, you can’t let me starve, can you?” Gabriel asked in a mortified tone. “How else am I going to get to your teats?”

Jack clapped a hand to his face as his shoulders started shaking. Lena and Jesse laughed harder, rolling on the ground as they held their stomach. Jack said something about not encouraging Gabriel’s antics before Gabriel wrapped his arms tightly around Jack’s waist and hugged him close. The kiss they shared was as sweet as candy and Lena squealed at the sight.

Her parents were the most adorable couple on the planet and there was no one that could possibly change her mind!

**Author's Note:**

> Seriously, Gabriel turning Jack into the same sort of undead, constantly regenerating nightmare as him is my jam~ give me the old men turning into smoke monsters and judging you from the sidelines. And, you know, all the eldritch nightmares you can think of. Jack is going to be an ass as soon as he figures out how to control everything. Nobodies' food will be safe and people are going to hope they never get him really angry. Too-many Teeth Morrison is now in play.
> 
> And Lena knew Gabe was inside of Jack because Jack's hips moved far too much as he walked. Jesse would have noticed if he wasn't already three shots of tequila in.


End file.
